Void Dark
Void Dark is the main antagonist of Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Feared as the most powerful and dreadful Demon Emperor, his name has been spread across the Netherworlds as the Leader of the Lost. Story Void Dark, originally just Void, is the son of Goldion and the brother of Liezerota. He was also rivals with Killia during the latter's stay with Goldion and abandoned them when Goldion chose Killia as the one to perfect Avidya Holy Water. True to his reputation, Void Dark is an exceedingly cruel and ruthless person with no regard to his own allies, going so far as to kill them once he feels they've exhausted their usefulness or they irritate him. Because of this, somewhat comically, he has gone through 82 secretaries prior to his debut appearance and kills the following secretaries for reasons such as spilling tea on him or serving him coffee that was too hot. At one point, when launching an attack against Brutall Beast's Overlord, he didn't even wait for his secretary at the time to get to a safe distance, killing him along with the Overlord. Later, after obtaining an Overload skill that absorbs the power of those he defeats, he murders his secretary simply to test it. His cruelty is apparent when he destroys entire Netherworlds merely on a whim or if they try to rebel against him as a whole and forces Roaring Rampants' nine remaining Asura Kings to kill each other for the promise of one of them being pardoned for rebelling against him and becoming a new Demon General after killing one of them. Even his own father, Goldion, was not exempt from his lack of empathy and was brainwashed into becoming his ever-faithful right-hand General, Bloodis. In the postgame, he reveals that his frustration due to having difficulty at mastering the Ultimate Demon Technique is what fostered the evil within his heart. Once free from it, his true personality is shown to be a very calm and quiet man who feels immense guilt at the atrocities he committed. His relationship with his sister, however, shows a strong form of a sister-complex with Void being overprotective and obsessive over her. When she and Killia began spending time with her, Void grew jealous of someone Void wouldn't accept as "one of the family" being around his sister. After her death, he initiated his plans to create a utopia for just the two of them while also making preparations to bring her back to life. Void Dark possesses seemingly unparalleled power with his preferred magic being darkness. He uses darkness in ways that can completely overwhelm his targets, killing them instantly and destroying entire Netherworlds and Overlords without any visible effort. His Overload, Brigante Eclipse, allows him to steal the Overloads of other Overlords, making his power truly limitless. His preferred weapons are elaborate spears that he can summon at will and infuse them with both his darkness magic and any Overloads he possesses. He also has the ability to teleport either himself or his targets anywhere he chooses. In the event that he wishes to truly dominate his enemies, he can summon what seems to be a meteor or a small moon with a massive drill and having it burrow into his targets until it reaches the celestial body's core, causing it to self-destruct. In Battle Void Dark is fought as the game's penultimate boss at Level 110 on Stage 16-4. He starts the battle with his Revenge Meter already filled up. Void Dark utilizes Killia's Alma Ice Sculpture Overload in battle. He has the Evilities Endless Animosity and Turbo Boost equipped, and he is accompanied by multiple corpses in battle. He will also cycle through a number of other Overloads, including Majorita's Broken Faith Magia. In the Post Game, if the player completes a questline consisting of Carnage Dimension stages, the player will unlock a stage called Evil God of Tyranny. In this stage, the player fights Void's dark heart, taking the form of Void himself. Void's dark heart, simply called Dark, is one of the hardest bosses in the game. At minimum enemy strength, Dark has 3 billion HP and around 50 million in all stats. Dark possesses a wide variety Evilities which all boost his damage output and gives him "Boss" status. Dark has a move stat of 32, meaning that he can easily teleport to almost anywhere on the stage in one turn. In addition, Dark can activate his Overload on every turn. To clear the Evil God of Tyranny stage, the player only needs to defeat Dark himself. The character who landing the finishing blow on Dark will gain a Unique Evility slot. The player will obtain the Dimension Devastation trophy (which is a gold trophy) by defeating Dark for the first time. Trivia * Void Dark's class shares some similarities with the Majin class from previous games. Namely, Void Dark has a balanced Aptitude spread of 110% across the board, just the like the initial tiers of the Majin class in the original Disgaea ''and ''Disgaea 2. Additionally, the Evilities that Void Dark can learn from the Skill Shop are similar to the Evilities of the Majin class. Void Dark can even learn the Violence Evility from the Skill Shop, which originated from the Majin class of Disgaea 3. Navigation Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Bosses